Discussions
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia and Casey discuss her censure.  Set immediately after it happened and established C/O


**A/N: So the credit for this story goes to Ladybugsmomma. She had original thought of this idea as a one shot. I hope everyone likes it and as always reviews welcomed**

* * *

><p>Olivia slid the key in the door. Today had to be one of the worse days ever. An accused rapist walked free due to a Brady violation. One that was done by her wife, Casey Novak, and caused her to be censured. Which meant she could not practice law for at least three years. Once Olivia had discovered that she did everything she could get home. Which wasn't working in her favor either. Every thing she did to make it home early blew up in her face. At the last minute her and Elliot caught a new case only to have the victim to refuse to proceed with the case. Which added to the frustration she was already feeling. For the first time ever Olivia lost her temper with a victim. That in it self caused her delay even more. Once Captain Cragen got word of what happened he called her in the office just as she was walking out. After a twenty five minute shouting match between the two he sent her packing for the day. Which finally got her to where she wanted to be, at home.<p>

"Casey where are you?" Olivia called out not finding her sitting on the couch as usual when she always came home late.

"In here." Casey called out from the bedroom.

Olivia walked in to the bedroom and felt her heart shatter at the sight before her. Casey was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. There was used tissue scattered around her and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. The look of defeat on her face was devastating.

"Come here baby." Olivia whispered as she slid in next to Casey and wrapped her arms around her "It's going to be ok."

"I lost my career over my over zealous ambition to put every rapists behind bars and I can only imagine what you think of me."

"Casey I love you and this little set back does not change that. I don't agree with what happened but I understand why you did it. Stop beating yourself up."

"Now I'm just Casey not ADA Casey Novak. I've always associated my life with my career."

"I know how you feel there. All my life I have either been officer Benson or Detective Benson. My career up until three years ago was everything to me then everything changed."

"How?"

"This hot little red head walked right into a house I was searching and stole my heart. After a few months of dancing around each other and with the help of Elliot I finally got up enough courage to ask her out. Then seven months ago I married her."

"Lucky woman." Casey said with the first genuine smile since Olivia walked in "But what am I going to do now?"

"Anything you want to do."

"I guess I could become susie homemaker. You know the type have dinner on the table at six and breakfast ready before you leave. Take up sewing."

"I can see you as a lot of things but Susie homemaker isn't one of them. Besides with my job I sometimes don't make it home by six and I'm up and gone before the sun comes up."

"It's a thought. I always wanted to take up cooking classes. Something that doesn't require me picking up the phone and ordering dinner."

"Why not in the morning look into that."

"I just wanted to have the complete lab report that's all. I knew with a partial report the man would walk. Which he did anyhow."

"Casey the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Your not the first SVU ADA to do something questionable in the name of justice and I promise you, you won't be the last. I remember a case where Alex used the victim as bait to try and catch the perp. The victim received third degree burns on his body and Alex a month long suspension. She did the same thing you are now. Beating her self up because the perp walked. I've done it Casey. I lost my cool with a perp and started kicking him in the interrogation room. We plead the guy out and let him walk. All so I could avoid a lawsuit and wind up in jail. In turn I was suspended without pay for a month and on probation for another six. Every time I turned around IAB was there. Hell I think they even followed me grocery shopping."

"But you still have your job your career. What do I have? Nothing."

"You have your life, beautiful. Now you have to decide what you want to do with it. No matter what it is I will stand by you."

Casey took this time to look at Olivia. She had never meet someone as understanding and dedicated as her. That was one of the reasons the victims felt so comfortable with her. Hell that was the reason she felt so comfortable with her from the get go. There was something about having her in the room that could put her at ease. No matter how upset she was once Olivia's arms was wrapped around her nothing else bothered. She knew being wrapped in those arms was where she not only wanted to be but needed to be for the rest of her life.

"I want to be your wife." Casey whispered so low that Olivia barely heard her.

"You already are."

"I want to be a better wife for you. I'm going to be there for you in the way I haven't been before because of our jobs. I'm going to turn this apartment into a home. Not just a place we come to nap and have sex but a place to call home. One that's filled with love and laughter."

"If you ask me you are the best wife around. You understand my job and don't complain about my hours. You can take one look at me and know I need to be left alone and when to finally approach me. Honey you let me be me and have never once tried to change me. If you ask me that's what makes you the best wife."

"I love you." Casey whispered before gently kissing Olivia. She knew that as long as Olivia was there by her she would be fine.


End file.
